


Hårgalåten. Поцелуй

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Folklore, Gen, Mysticism, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Hårgalåten, The Hårga Song,  Hårga Dance - шведская народная легенда, песня и танец, в которой рассказывается о том, как однажды в горную деревушку на танцы пришел некто со скрипкой. Те, кто встал в хоровод никак не могли остановиться, танцуя они поднялись на вершину горы Хорга (Hårga) и одна девушка заметила, что у скрипача вместо ног копыта дьявола.Скрипача здесь нет, но золотоволосый незнакомец, облеченный высоким саном и  затеявший весенний (языческий) хоровод присутствуетФранкенштейн - пастор





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Песня Hårgalåten присутсвовала на 1 альбоме группы In Flames, Lunar Strain в виде инструментальной композиции.  
> тексты на шведском и английском здесь  
> https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=5170
> 
> моя любимая версия Hårgalåten https://youtu.be/-zopUsiiuZE
> 
> фестиваль Swedish traditional folk dance https://youtu.be/nJYwODr8700
> 
> In Flames - Hårgalåten https://youtu.be/Vosg2TeInAA

Сине-зеленые глаза Такео словно изменчивая вода горных озер: то зеленее морской травы, то льдисто-голубые, словно тающая вода с ледников.  
Правду говорят, что зеленые глаза - колдовские глаза, обманчивые. Глаза горной девы и ядовитые глаза василиска.  
В средние века рыжеволосых красавиц с такими же ведьминскими очами сжигали на высоких кострах, чтобы освободиться от наведенной порчи.  
Нет сил более искушать судьбу и видеть эти глаза ежечасно. Зная, как изменчивы обуревающие его самого чувства: то ли предать очистительному огню эти винно-гранатовые пряди волос, то ли раствориться в белизне девственно-чистых помыслов и усмирить неподобающие высокому сану плотские желания.  
Или предаться сладостному забвению в любовных объятьях?  
Лишь бы не замечать, как он глядит не на меня, на другого, и глаза у него то ласковые, то задумчивые, то такие мечтательные.  
Слышал ли кто из присутствующих здесь о том, что приключилось однажды в горной деревушке на склонах горы Хорга?  
В тот ясный погожий день, по случаю субботнего празднества, молодежь затеяла веселые танцы, и один незнакомец в темной шляпе и черном плаще выступал заводилой. Вот заиграл незнакомец со скрипкой веселый мотив, так что ноги у молодых парней и незамужних девиц сами пустились в веселый пляс. Вот зазвонили колокола в деревенской церкви, а все, кто встал в хоровод, не могут ни выйти из круга, ни остановиться. Вот уже и ноги у плясунов стерлись до кровяных мозолей, а на лицах застыли отчаяние и страх, только зловещий скрипач не ведает пощады. Вот один из танцующих воткнул железный нож в притолоку двери, чтобы удержаться на месте. Да только все бесполезно, вот уже вышли танцующие на луг и отправились прямо к вершине горы Хорга, и только одна девица не вышла в круг, заметив у незнакомца со скрипкой раздвоенные копыта...  
Остальные же исчезли, как только добрались до самого края вершины.  
Вот что случилось однажды погожим субботним днем в горной деревушке у горы Хорга!

Белые и розовые лепестки дождем осыпаются на землю, а в его одиноком жилище снова слышатся веселый смех и задорные песни. Молодежь решила отметить первый в этом году по-весеннему погожий денек и устроить веселое гулянье в саду, кто-то первый предлагает устроить круговой веселый танец по старинному обычаю.  
Будем же танцевать до упада, пока не порвутся башмаки и не заноют истлевшие кости! Пока не умрет наше тело и не износится наша душа, захваченная пришедшим в городок незнакомцем в черном!  
И пусть у золотоволосого незнакомца в руках нет волшебной скрипки, всех, кого он позовет за собой, закружит ледяной вихрь и по окончании этого танца каждый упадет замертво.

2015


	2. Поцелуй.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мистер Педро иногда позволял себе выкурить сигарету-другую.  
> М-21 позволял себе задержаться и поболтать со старым воякой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kari Rueslåtten - Hor min sang
> 
> https://youtu.be/DYNk4u6kcUQ

Мистер Педро иногда позволял себе выкурить сигарету-другую в перерывах между факультативными занятиями, по старой армейской привычке.  
М-21 позволял себе задержаться и поболтать со старым воякой.  
В этот раз отставной сержант задумчиво мял сигарету в руках сразу же углом, еще на подходе к облюбованной ими лестничной площадке ведущей на крышу школы.  
М-21 вопросительно приподнял брови, решив, что учитель застукал с поличным каких-нибудь старшеклассников, имевших неосторожность употреблять сигареты, траву, алкоголь или иные запрещенные препараты на территории высшей школы Ё Ран, на вверенной ему территории.  
По высеченному словно из камня суровому лицу мистера Педро бродила неясная застенчивая улыбка. Черные, словно душа закоренелого преступника, глаза гороподобного учителя светились робким и влажным умиленно-восторженным блеском.  
\- Целуются, - остановил ринувшегося было на оперативное задержание слишком ретивого охранника мистер Педро. Охранник был молодой, зеленый, не знающий всех заковыристых фортелей жизни.  
М-21 осторожно заглянул за угол и увидел целующихся Такео и Франкенштейна. Снайпер слегка наклонил голову, так, чтобы волосы не мешали, темные пряди красиво оттеняли открывшуюся длинную белую шею. Если стрелок целовался закрыв свои голубые, невозможно пронзительные, цвета морской волны, глаза, то Франкенштейн напротив, пристально вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытался не только запомнить эти черты, но и проникнуть за эту красивую холодную маску.  
Если он заглянет сейчас в приоткрывшийся занавес длинных ресниц, куда он попадет и в чьих мечтах он заблудится?

 

Молча протягивает из темноты  
свои руки  
и ласкает мои волосы.  
Приходи ко мне,  
Иди дальше в лес  
Ты должен увидеть это  
Еще до того, как наступит рассвет

 

2016


End file.
